Kissing you with satisfaction
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Kibas falling hard for the girl called Amaya from the bloody mist see what happens when she slips in to there tent and apparently further into his heart. Warning fluff and borderline m rating. Note I do not own naruto. To help with the time line this event takes place 7 months after sasuke leaves the hidden leaf. please read and review. Thanks


Kissing you with satisfaction

She saved my life, she calls me friend and comrade even though we are from different villages. She always seems to give the smile I just happen to need. Her passion, her dream, is grand and her will is strong. In some ways, she reminds me of Naruto, always keeping me on my tows trying to keep up. But unlike him she may be way far ahead, but she doesn't leave me to far behind. I have never felt this way about any one before. When we had to rush her to the hospital after she got a puncher lung and passed out from protecting me and buying the others time. It was agony, pure torturing fear. I paced, I punched the wall, I nearly choked a couple of times, I almost even cried. I could not understand a girl I barley new almost died protecting me. Since then the hair puling and worrying has not stopped but it has slowly lessoned since I began to get to know this crazy girl from the bloody mist. With one event after another, I found out that she has been best friend with Hinata since they were like 3&4 years old and was trained by Tsunade for a time. In addition, she not a genin but a chunin on her way to being a jounin and she's only 14 she is a prodigy raised by a psycho and on the rise helping country get out of the dumps. To think when you see her she seems like some sweet incent brown hair blue eye every ones grandma's adorable darling little girl. However, any top shinobi knows that she is known as the demon eyes in the mist. Now somehow she slipped into my heart and found a spot to stay in, also somehow in our tent as well. I blink back the haze of sleep to find myself staring not at the slim back and short hair of Hinata but the wide shoulders and long hair of Amaya. "huh" I reach and nudge her shoulder, receiving a grown in turn. I had to pinch myself to make sure this is real. It is, I prop myself up and reach over and gave her another shake.

"whaaat" She groaned while rolling over.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here?" I whisper.

"hmmm" Amaya moans. "I came to warn you guys about some dangerous for higher rogues that were sent this way, I already talk to Kurenai and told her to be on the lookout, Ann aaarrhh" she yawned. "And then I asked if I could rest with you guys till morning." I watch her eyes slip shut and drift to sleep again or so I thought. I gently brushed away the hair that lay draped on her face, her eyes open slightly and smiled at me, I felt my face turn red as my blood rushed. Suddenly she shuddered and let out a small gasp before shifting over to hunker in more. At this I could not hold back any more I through my covers over her as well and crawled in next to her. The cold night air fading quickly as the warmth that are body's made came together. The heat and sent of I took in as my face now only inches from the back her neck. I could not take it anymore I was and she is, that was it. I gentile rapped my arms around her waist pulling her close, so there was not even space for air in between us. Are legs entwined as we curled together, I feel almost intoxicated by her soft yet sweet sent. "I can't believe your even allowing this" I murmurer in to her into her hair.

"Mmmmm well its cold and, honestly I dint think you would do something like this, at least not to me any way" she spoke softly.

"Amaya, you saved my life, you have done what others can't, and you broke through the boundaries without betraying any one while caring for those you love no matter what place they call home" I say softly while nuzzling my face into her neck. "Not to menschen you're to beautiful for word but that's all I got" With this, she lets out a sigh.

"Thanks and well you're somewhat right, but there is still a darkness that clings on, even if it's just by a thread like the mist it is a substance yet a powerful shadow in its own right" she whispers the slightest trace of agony laced in every word. "I did take into my hands the weight and worth of life, the lives of those men who killed my sister" the pain becoming clearer. "Kiba, I, I killed those men without barley a second thought" the piercing gap in her heart like a fresh wound, bloody and raw right at the core of her being exposed and now it's been torn at yet again.

"I can't exactly feel your pain, but I can smell it and hear it, I was there when her body was found and when you fought Hinata, I saw the broken state it put you in" I paused taking a deep breath. "Amaya the darkness in you will only eat you if you let, remember that's what you told Sasuke before he left the village" she cuts in.

"Yes I did and I believe that, I guess I have to admit I am still kind of,(pause) no I am still, still scared of it the darkness, it, it's so cold and cruel" her words trembling, barley whispers. I cannot help but smirk, she's opening up, and trusting me with this, something she's probably only spoken to Hinata about if not anyone at all. I cuddle closer if that is even possible. In addition, I gentile whisper in her ear.

"You know you don't have to feel that way alone, let me take part of that burden for a bit" I say as seductively as I can and at the end letting a hot puff of air brush her ear. I feel her shutter and go stiff, as I start to trail soft kiss along her neck until I reach the top of her pulls right below her jaw, were I stop and gently suck and scrape my teeth tentatively at the spot. At this, she relaxes letting out a faint sigh.

I want to leave a mark, so at least for a while this moment will not leave her as we go our separate ways. Until we meet again, this thought makes me shudder. We are ninja; we do not know when we might die. I tighten my grip around her, at this I could not hold back. I let out a deep moan against her neck, to muffle the sound. In turn, I heard a soft groan in turn and a hand reaching back giving me a couple misshaped pats on the side my head.

"Kiba, hush we'll wake the others and we all need are rest lets go back to sleep" she whispers in a hush tone. Mmmmm I hum.

"You don't like it" I whisper teasingly and continue her by gently nipping down her neck.

"No, that's not it" she says her breath hitching at the attention to the sensitive skin.

"Then I don't see why not, and don't worry about them" I say before gently trailing my tong back up tracing to the curve behind her ear. At this, she lets out a shuttering moan, quickly bringing her hands to cover her mouth. I shifted her down and reaching took her hands away from her mouth, using my elbow I prompt myself up, so I could see her face. Those gorgeous half lidded blue eyes, like the ocean beautiful but dangerous. With that, I closed the distance sweeping those soft pink parted lips with my own. I was no comparison to her I was rough and plane. A dog amongst many, I am merely the heat of flesh, but she is a flame, a soul of blue fire, cold and distant, but undeniably fiercely hot and powerfully radiant like that of a star. I kissed her softly at first.

However, that was enough the flames hit the fan and sparks flew over my skin sending my senses wild. I could not hold back a moan and nor could she. I knew she was the only thing keeping me from going over the edge, yet she was also the one pushing me over. I deepened the kiss as If could to get closer to the flame of her being. Are mouths open to another are tongs rubbing together the slick heat was becoming intoxicatingly unbearable. We broke the kiss at the same time, needing to breath. She murmured my name.

"Kiba"

"Amaya" I whisper back before continue to give a few more lite kisses. Then she turned into me cuddling in, showing me she was done, but then she gentile bit my neckline, and then giving the spot a kiss. I held her close to my chest. "hhmmm kissing you, hmmmm" I smiled like never before grinning ear to ear.

"So you two have fun last night," Hinata said as her and Kurenai stared us down. Amaya stretched and sat up smiling looking back at me giggling.

"Well I wasn't cold," Amaya said.

"Care to explain that" Kurenai pointed to the bite mark on Kiba's neckline.

"Satisfaction" I said giving a thumbs up.


End file.
